Chili
by sunny-baby-angel
Summary: As feisty as her flaming red hair, Karacule embarks on a journey against the resurrected Black Dragon Karas. Meeting new friends, rivals and enemies - how does she take them on? Karacule-centric. Please read and review !


Submitted story: 01/01/12

A/N:This is my first fanfiction in the Dragon Nest section. Heeeyyaaaa~ I truly missed FF a lot. Currently loving DN as I play my character :)

Disclaimer: DN does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

****Let's Meet****

* * *

"I hear that the Black Dragon Karas had been resurrected once again," A young sorceress with ash-colored hair whispered to another, "This is the end of Lagendia! I'm too young to die!"

_Proclamation (From King Cassius of Saint Haven)_

_All adventurers_

_Those who seek neither wealth nor health_

_But seek a prophecy of their destiny_

_For the Black Dragon Raid_

_For Lagendia, demolish her foes!_

_Gather! Six Heroes!_

"Shh! Quiet there, Stella," Her classmate squinted. "Lady Karacule will surely smack our rears!"

"I heard that," a familiar voice spoke from behind them. The young ones gulped.

"Of course that won't happen," Karacule planted her hands on her hips, "Lady Marian died to protect this place, and so we all must. It's our duty as users of arcane magic."

"How about divine magic?"

"Che. That's nothing compared to arcane magic!" The redhead huffed, "Once you master _our_ magic, you'll know the difference. Like this!"

A gravity field came out of nowhere, pulling the girls into its powerful core.

Then snap. It disappeared just as it came.

"See?" Karacule laughed, "There's so much for you two to learn. Now go!"

The young sorceresses scurried down the corridors for their next magic lesson.

"Lady Karacule! Lady Vivace's looking for you!" A sorceress with disheveled clothing came to her, "She wanted to talk to you about the teaching assignments for the week."

"Oh no," Karacule winced, "I never wanted teaching assignments…"

"Karacule!" Lady Vivace called from ahead of them, "you must go!"

"To where?"

* * *

"To Saint Haven, no less," Karacule rolled her eyes, "I should have seen through this!"

She had just crossed the borders of Cristal Stream, passed the crowded town of Calderock and was now flying to Saint Haven on her trusty enchanted broom.

What she did not fully see through the thick clouds of the Black Mountain was a watch tower with sentry goblins on the watch – which she directly crashed into.

"Invasion! Invasion!" They leaped and began sounding their drums.

Lady Karacule was not amused, not at all, especially that her hair was as sticky as the goo which the goblins were attacking her with...

"Blizzard Storm!" She gripped her staff tightly as hail dropped from the sky like missiles, "How dare you mess with my hair! Fire Vortex!"

She was easily able to clear the mobs of monsters as angry vortexes of fire engulfed the corrupted goblins and kobolds.

A dark aura came from behind her. A magical circle was casted– Karacule could not move. She was yet to encounter this kind of creature. She tried to teleport, but the hologram restrained her mana flow – and it was absorbing her power. Her mana reserve was getting all drained-

She caught a glimpse of golden hair as she was plunged into the ground with her savior. As she opened her eyes, she caught herself staring into the face of a stranger – a face that was so beautiful to behold - that time had stopped its course. The face that Karacule thought could only be sculpted by the gods-

And she had apparently forgotten that she was _lying_ on top of that particular person's body.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Karacule immediately stood up and pointed an accusing finger to the stranger, "don't you touch me!"

The stranger did not listen to her. He dashed right into the creature and dispatched it single-handedly.

"Che," A young man who was dressed in black armor came to her side,"Show-off."

"Excuse me, who are you?" The redhead arched an elegant eyebrow, "And what are you doing here?"

"That was a question for you to answer," The man told her," did you know that this area is forbidden for tourists?"

"Tourist?! I am not a tourist, "She fumed, "I was here on a mission!"

"And you crash-landed on the tower…with this?" He was holding her enchanted broom, which was by the way, split into half.

"Enough bullying, Velskud, "The stranger with the golden hair spoke as he sheathed his sword, "We must now return to Saint Haven. The ceremony starts in a few minutes."

Karacule could not speak. She did not understand why her body began to warm all over. She was probably sick.

"You don't look well," The stranger with the golden hair lifted her chin and placed his forehead on hers, "you must be sick."

"I'm not sick!' Karacule pushed the stranger away, "Leave me alone!"

Without looking where she was walking, er, running, Karacule tripped on a boulder and fell head first to the ground.

"What a troublesome woman," Velskud rolled his eyes heavenwards, "I'll drag her from here to town. Hurry, Geraint."

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: *Sparkly eyes* There you go! I apologize if there are errors or wrong canon material. I shall continue my research with the real events in the games. Also, please do not hesitate to correct me, but of course, in a constructive way. It really helps! Please review, I might be updating this week :3


End file.
